Torture And Pleasure
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: Jaden wakes up to find himself in his dorm room tied to the bed, but whom has tied him up and what's going to happen? JadenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: WOW This was awesome when i thought of it!

Jaden: -_- i hate you Elley.

Me: grins love ya too honey!

Jaden: -_-'

Jesse: so am i mentioned in this?

Me: Yuppers!

Cherry-Violet: Me?

Me: you and Jaden, Chevie. :P

Cherry-Violet: smirks fun.

He opened his eyes seeing he was on his bed, he tried to pull his arms to his sides to feel they were handcuffed to the bed-head, he looked down to see he wasn't wearing his uniform shirt or jacket, "What the hell?"  
Someone was in the room he could tell, he bent his knees for his feet to rest flat on the mattress, "So, you woke up, finally." He snapped his attention to where the voice came from, "About time, Jay-Jay."

"Chez-Vi? What's the meaning of this!" Jaden shouted in anger, "Why am I tied up?"  
"Because," Cherry-Violet smirked, "I wanted you to be tied up."  
"I don't want to do whatever you have planned! As well Alexis, Syrus, Tyranno or Chazz will come by soon so,"  
"No they won't, I told them not to," Jaden was really getting annoyed with her smirk, "Jamie-Ashley is with Alexis and Chazz, sorting out some events, Savvy is with Syrus and Tyranno talking to Crowler."  
"Then Jesse will!"  
"With Anna."  
Jaden blinked, "Damn you had this planned haven't you?"  
Cherry-Violet grinned, "It's a gift." she then walked closer to the bed giving Jaden a good look at her, her eyes were how Lyella's are normally, so she's merged with Lyella for this was the 18-year-old's first thought.  
"So," Jaden began drawing a breath, "I have no say in the matter?"  
Cherry-Violet laughed, "Have I ever given you a choice in any matters?" Jaden turned his head and mumbled under his breath. The redhead giggled as she sat at the end of Jaden's bed, "So, you prepared for what I have in store for you?" the younger questioned.  
Jaden sighed/growled, "Normally I wouldn't care, but I do."  
Cherry-Violet reached to tuck a few strands of Jaden's hair behind his ear, "No matter what you say, I'm still gonna torture you."

The brunette male blushed, "That sounded creepy the way you did an action that has nothing to do with torture."

Cherry-Violet chuckled, "True," she then put her hand back on her shirt grasping onto the zipper and tugging down, she smirked watching the boy's reaction as she revealed her breasts that are fitted in a small violet bra, "But, no matter what, I will get what I want in the end."

Jaden widened his eyes then quickly turned his head in the opposite direction to avoid looking at the girl, "You always used to didn't you?"

"Well, after all I didn't know I was so demanding." She replied with a serious look, "Not until Jamie-Ashley came back."

"You're being demanding now." Jaden mumbled. He then quickly glanced at the girl then back to the blank wall.

Cherry-Violet laughed, she then got onto her hands and knees crawling over so she was hovering over the brunette. She smirked as she pinched at his nipples making Jaden screw up his face in a mix of feelings. Hmm...

The brunette squirmed under the girl and closed his eyes, Chez-Vi...

The redhead licked her lips staring down at the brunette boy, Mmm, tied up, squirming and pleading, just how sexy can you be Jay-Jay... she leaned down licking down his chiselled chest (A/N: Not really good in these descriptions, cuz I never d known what it s like)making the brunette boy squirm more and moan loud. Ah, and moaning like a virgin. Now that s something.

Jaden panted his eyes half lidded glaring at the redhead girl whom s his best friend, I am a virgin, remember Chez-Vi?

Cherry-Violet smirked leaning back up and straddling the boy s thighs, she went into a thought pose still smirking, Oh, you are? I assumed that you and Alexis would ve done something by now with how close you are. She then kissed just above the waistband of his pants smirking.

Took a few moments before realization dawned onto Jaden s dense and na ve mind, Wait, is this all about me hanging around Alexis?

Cherry-Violet scowled and reached down twisting both of his nipples with her fingers, Don t say that name near me. She hissed.

AH! he cried out in pain turning his head to the side with his eyes shut tightly.

Cherry-Violet smirked then looked down at the boy s pants noticing the bulge that s beginning to form, Hmm. She hummed rather impressed.

She was about to go into the theme a little further but Jaden leaned up slightly enough to catch her attention as he called out, Wait!"

"What?"

Jaden fell back against the bed with a 'thump', panting he looked up to the girl, "Please, Chez-Vi, kiss me..." he pleaded.

The redhead widened her eyes at the sound of how her best friend's voice sounded, it sounded so...so...erotic. "You're wish is my command Jay-Jay." she then leaned down to the brunette's puckered lips capturing them in a full heated kiss.

The brunette moaned as she nibbled on his lower lip telling him to open his mouth slightly, which he complied too.

He could feel her smirk through the kiss, as she let her tongue plunge into his mouth, but he neverminded that he then as he suddenly bucked his hips up to the hand that was groping at his trousers. He pulled away quickly enough to cry out, "A-AH!"

The redhead chuckled, "So, you're already that hard? Hmm..." she tossed a few strands of her hair out of her face with a smirk she then began unbuckling the boy s belt as he then started struggling against the restraints. Uh-uh-uh! No you re not getting free until I think you re tame enough.

Jaden growled, Cherry-Violet, this isn t funny, just let me go! his eyes were now glowing one green, one yellow like Yubel s eyes.

The redhead girl smirked reopening her eyes When had she closed them? revealing Lyella s eye colours, Yubel, doesn t scare me, don t try dragging her into this. (A/N: her or him? I was told him all the time)

Both teens eyes changed back to their normal colour, but the brunette boy scowled. The redhead girl laughed, Chez-Vi, let me go. The boy gritted out.

Cherry-Violet smirked leaning down and whispered in his ear, No, not until I get what I want done. She then leaned back and continued undoing the boy s belt and trousers she then pull Jaden s trousers off of him then blinked at the large tent in the boy s boxers, Hmm.

Jaden noticed and a dark tint of red appeared on his cheeks, Stop staring. The redhead licked her lips and then pulled the boy s boxers off revealing him in his naked glory (A/N: lol okay I ll shut up now) making him blush darker. Now stop staring at it.

She smirked and trailing an index finger up the pulsing flesh, Jaden shivered and moaned under the touch but the Cherry-Violet he felt a pleasurable liquid warm around his length making him buck up but was stopped by Cherry-Violet s hands holding down on his hips. He then squirmed since he couldn t do anything else being tied to the bed head. He took the courage to look down to find out what that warm came from but what he saw made him widened his eyes and moaned loud at the sight.

Cherry-Violet was grasping at his throbbing length trying to take him all in her mouth. She groaned in frustration sending pleasure vibes through the brunette boy. I-I m g-gonna- But he was cut off as she had pulled away, Jaden whined, Why d you stop?

Because this is torture, remember? Cherry-Violet then looked down at the panting boy that laid on the bed, she smirked, "Hmm, what next? Wanna tell me?"

Jaden glared at the girl, "What you're now doing what I ask?"

"Tell me or I'm not going to do anything." She crossed her arms over her chest that was barely covered by that annoying piece of cloth.

Jaden cursed under his breath, Dammit, she's wanting to hear me beg for it. Looking away, time to throw away your pride Jaden, if you want to get rid of this frustration

"Well?" she questioned waiting patiently.

Doesn't this girl ever be embarrassed? the brunette boy wondered. He then looked to her face and replied, "Chez-Vi, please, don't tease me," but as he said that she untied the restraints that were on the boy s wrists and quickly reached into a backpack that was on the floor next to the bunk that Cherry-Violet had brought getting something out and placing on the bed in front of her.

Jaden looked at the girl confused, was she planning on leaving him there? But then she looked through her side-fringe that was now loose on her face, smirking. On your hands and knees, Jay-Jay.

Jaden shivered at the tone but obeyed none the less, he then felt a light weight resting on top of him but then she then slid her hand down and put what he could feel was a cock-ring. He looked over his shoulder at Cherry-Violet whom held the switch in her hand, she turned the vibrator on to low, she watched proudly as Jaden's arms and knees almost collapsed up him but after a few minutes she turned it up and he fell onto his chest gripping onto his pillow biting it forcing himself from making sounds.

Cherry-Violet raised an eyebrow watching the boy writhe around like he was trying to get away from the vibrator but failing miserably, grinning in triumph as she put it on the highest setting and watched him as he bit harder into the pillow with his eyes shut as tight as he could shut them and gripping the saliva soaked pillow as hard as he could, he opened one eye halfway to look over to Cherry-Violet desperately hoping to see some sympathy of what she was doing to the boy, he saw none that was shown in her eyes.

Cherry-Violet went into thought but still focused on watching the boy, I m not sure if this would hurt him but I guess gotta wait. Last time he warned me before he was seriously close but I pulled away before he could, so it won't be long now.

But what she didn't notice was that Jaden had started crying repeating out the same plea over and over, "Please, it's hurts..."

Pulling herself out of thought she finally noticed Jaden huddled in a ball, with a large white stain in front of him, she realized, he had reached his climax through the cock-ring, and it WAS painful (It isn t I know but still, it just goes with the story). Cherry-Violet smirked and got onto her hands and knees and to hover over the weeping boy, Want me to take it off? he nodded in the pillow he was viciously holding. Cherry-Violet slid the cock-ring off with the vibrator and smirked at the weeping boy clutching the pillow like a child after a nightmare. On your knees again.

Jaden shook his head, N-No more, please...

Cherry-Violet shivered at his tone, Do it now. She demanded.

The brunette whimpered but obeyed, pushing the pillow to be underneath his middle as he got onto his hands and knees once more, You re a s-sadist...! he whimpered.

All she did was smirk as she pressed something to his bottom, One more word saying insults and I m making it worse.

Jaden opened his mouth to retorted but all came out was a sharp pained scream as he threw his head back and tears began falling more ferociously. CHerry-Violet smirked as she pushed the dildo that she had with her further into the brunette s anus making his yell out louder in utter pain. She moved away from the boy and sat a little farther away from his as she let out a growl from her throat rip through at the sight she had been witnessing. No one, I mean no one, will even be able to do this to him except me. She said in her mind.

All of a sudden Cherry-Violet heard Jaden moan in pleasure, still on his hands and knees and his head hanging down with his chest heaving with his heavy breathing and sweat dripping from his forehead.

W-why does it hurt yet feel so good Jaden wondered in his mind, tears still streaming down his face as it was pushed in as far as it could go.

"Sit in my lap facing me."

Jaden obeyed, scooting over into Cherry-Violet's lap awkwardly and wincing when he sat down again with him still kneeling, This is just pure torture...

He opened his eyes slightly to see Cherry-Violet smirk, "So, you are enjoying this, what a masochist you are Jay-Jay." He nodded his head unable to comment. He then yelped when the girl gripped at his erection tightly, Oh, you re leaking already? How long will you last? I wonder.

He was just about to say something but then screamed as the dildo was pulled out then thrusted back in, tears continued to roll down his cheeks as the pain shot up him like a rocket, Chez-V-Vi why?

Cherry-Violet smirked and leaned down to the brunette s face and licked up the tears, Because, just seeing you in pain is so...arousing... she breathed that last word in his ear making him shiver and his leaking erection start leaking more, Oh, wow, now look at that, she then pushed her thumb onto the slit of Jaden s erection making him buck and cry out in pain/pleasure.

Jaden panted staring at the ceiling, But wh-why are y-y-you doing th-this to me...?

As I said before, I am going to torture you. That should make you learn. Jaden whimpered but then moaned loud as it was pushed in and out, he leaned forward wrapping his arms around Cherry-Violet s shoulders and resting his head on her shoulder, Cherry-Violet...m-more...please... Another growl ripped through the girl s throat as she then thrusted the dildo harder into the brunette boy making him scream and moan out, Harder! she complied and what shocked her was that his opened his mouth and bit down hard on her shoulder making her wince, he shut his eyes and tight as he could as she pushed in hitting a particular place, with tears still falling down his face.

The redhead girl looked down to her hand that was pushing the dildo in and out as she felt liquid smothering upon it, she noticed it was his blood and that he was bleeding yet was in pure pleasure. She smiled, You really are a masochist, Jaden. She purred and she licked the shell of his ear and she pulled it out and shoved it in when she had grabbed a hold of his erection and began pumping pre-cum smothering as her hand moved up and down.

Jaden moaned into her shoulder, I-I m al-almost there...Chez-Vi...please hurry... Cherry-Violet groaned at the sound of his voice as she shoved it into him once more when she then heard him scream loud into her shoulder. His seed splattering her hand and both of their stomachs. The redhead pulled out the dildo from the boy s bottom, then laid him back onto his bed avoid the mess he made earlier and smiled down at the panting and sweating boy, Jaden s eyes were closed and blood covered his lips from biting really hard into Cherry-Violet s shoulder but he licked his lips to rid of the blood and smiled up at the girl when he opened his eyes halfway, Can I-I please t-touch y-you? he panted out.

Cherry-Violet shivered as she used the sheets to clean both of their stomachs, then tried to clean up Jaden s anus doing her best not to hurt him more then she had of the blood. Fine. She then got off the bed and stood up, earning a confused/sad look from Jaden whom still panted trying to catch his breath.

The apple eyed teen then pulled off her thigh-high socks and climbed back onto the bed she then got to her knees and crawled over to his head until she was over his head like she could sit on him but not she lifted up her skirt and bit letting the boy get a great view of what she looked like there she didn t have any panties on mind you and he shifted slightly unable to register what exactly she wanted. She felt him shift, Lick. Was all she told him.

It seemed like he understood because he hesitantly stuck his tongue out and cautiously licked at her folds. When hearing a mewl from the girl he began licking at her more aggressively licking at her juices that began flowing out, he smirked but latched his lips to her clit and sucked on that for a few moments making her moan loud, I wonder if she likes the pain like I did. But he wasn t sure on doing so to test because if he did and she didn t like it she would most likely leave him.

Jay-Jay...bite me... He shivered, I guess it is okay to test out that theory with what she just pleaded for. He then lightly bit onto her clit making her yelp/moan, she panted when he started lapping up the blood and her juices that began flowing more out. But with that in mind for later, he then shoved his tongue into her core making her moan in absolute pleasure. M-More! she shifted up a little bit. But Jaden moved from under her making her whine, I said more! she growled.

He gave her a grin and tackled her to the bed but yelped at the pain that shot through his spine from the sudden movement, but instead of him using his tongue again, he made his fingers pushed into her hole, making her mewl loud that the sudden pained contact. He used his other hand to toy with her clit with his fingers while his other fingers on the other hand thrust in and out of her. She gripped onto the sheets and cried out. Her release splashing all over Jaden s hands whom brought to his mouth and licked off the liquid with a smirk.

Cherry-Violet panted, That wasn t as bad as I thought it would turn out. She smirked, You masochist.

You sadist, I won t be able to walk for a while, how am I going to explain that? He asked with a sigh.

Just say you hurt you leg. She said dismissively as she sat up and smiled, Anyway, Jay-Jay...

Jaden smiled and pecked her innocently on the lips, I love you.

She laughed, I love you too, you masochist.

Sadist. He retorted sticking his tongue out playfully.

Me: Well I ll be dawged. O.o

Jaden: If I know you, this is probs on a two-shot?

Cherry-Violet: smirks good. I wanna give him more pain.

Jaden: shivers creepy yet sexy.

Me: laughs go into the torture chambers you two.

Both: OKAY!

Me: O.O wasn t expecting that haha


	2. Chapter 2

I do apologise deeply folks but I am not updating anymore on here, check out; .com if you like to keep with the updates (FF.N started pissing me off)

Ta ta for now mate! ^^

~~Darkus Asuka


	3. Author note

I've decided that I will continue the fanfics but that's if I get at least 10 or more reviews on the story that you want me to continue. If not and you the story go read it on my dA :D domo arigato minna


End file.
